Numerous ways of mounting tablet/pad computers and smart phone devices such as: the Samsung Galaxy® product line, Iphones®, Ipads®, Ipods®, Kindles®, similar e-book readers, and similar portable electronic/multi-media devices are well know. However, several limitations exist for known mounts. Often it is impossible to alter the orientation of the device (that is go from portrait to landscape or landscape to portrait) for ease of viewing, are cumbersome, and the attachment point of the mount is fixed typically in the center of the portable multi-media device. Additionally, mounts that are designed as “handheld” will not double as a “hands free” stand.
Additionally, with the prior art existing mounts, both of the user's hands are employed. One hand has to hold the mount and the other hand must be free to operate the controls of the portable electronic/multi-media device. This limits the use to those who do not have disabilities in either arm. This dual arm operation of the portable electronic/multi-media devices if performed too aggressively, may accidentally jar it from the mount with disastrous results.